


True Light

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, White Day, and quiet, he's yeosang's cousin, mentioned taeyong - Freeform, shy yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Yunho blames Jongho for eating that chocolate that he stole from Yeosang's desk on Valentine's Day.





	True Light

**True Light**

***

The corridors were quiet as he walked slowly towards the classroom. There was still some time left before the school’s halls were filled with students and teachers heading hastily towards all directions to be there on time.

Yunho was used to the calmness that surrounded the school every morning but for an entire different reason. Even though now he was too early for anyone else besides the janitors to be at school, usually he was just a tad bit late and everyone was in the classrooms-teachers already halfway through the lecture.

That was also why his mother, after a call by his homeroom teacher, had woke him up so early to make sure he won’t be late again. He just hoped that this wouldn’t last more than a week and that then his mother would trust him in waking up on time.

 

He dragged himself to the classroom, still sleepy from the sudden wake up. He groggily threw his bag on his desk getting ready to lay his head on it and get some more sleep. However, as he sat on the chair and faced up he was startled by another person in the room, staring at him with wide eyes and a hand on his chest (probably surprised by Yunho’s entrance).

“Good morning Yeosang!” he greeted the other cheerfully, his joyful self slowly waking up.

“Good morning… Sorry I was surprised-didn’t really expect anyone to come this early… especially you” the other murmured quietly, almost inaudible and continued writing something on his notebook.

Yunho chuckled at the cute boy and apologized earning a brief nod from the other. He would swear that was a blush tinting the younger boy’s cheeks if it wasn’t so early in the morning. It was probably his brain playing games again and confusing reality with a dream.

Because Yeosang was often part of Yunho’s dreams.

***

The two boys had met in elementary school-Yunho, sociable and friendly just like now immediately trying to befriend the new kid in class. He later learned that they lived in the same neighborhood. He still sometimes spotted the younger boy playing with his drones in the nearby park.

He wasn’t sure if they could be called “friends” or just mere acquaintances. Sure they talked from time to time, Yunho actually one of the few people that Yeosang chose to speak to. But still they had never hanged out nor had long conversations like Yunho did with his friends.

Over the years Yunho realized that the smaller boy was actually really shy and more on the introverted side, having few friends and being quiet and somewhat unnoticeable by his classmates. After some tries to get close to him they decided that the boy preferred being alone rather with a big group of people.

However the last couple of years Yunho started getting more and more interested in the quiet boy. He began noticing small details about him, things that he would never pay attention to if it was for someone else. Like how his milky skin matched perfectly with his soft chocolate hair, usually slightly parted in the middle giving a glimpse of his forehead. Or that unique birthmark on the left side of his face that he covered with makeup cause he didn’t like it (as he had answered Yunho when he had asked about it). Even small habits of his like the way he was biting the pen’s cap when he was thinking or how he always spent the recess listening to music through his earphones slightly humming from time to time and tapping his foot to the rhythm.

It wasn’t that Yunho only noticed Yeosang due to his good looks. He had always found him quite good looking as did the rest of their classmates. But lately his peculiar personality drew the taller more and more. Many thought that Yeosang was unfriendly and cold. Of course Yunho knew that that wasn’t true. It was the opposite more like. He got really shy and bashful every time Yunho attempted to start a conversation with him. His sweet laugh when Yunho cracked a joke made the latter’s heart skip a few beats. He truly reminded Yunho of an angel-so pure and innocent, almost childlike.

You could say that Yunho had a ~~huge~~ tiny crush on the younger boy.

***

Yunho and Jongho entered the school’s cafeteria spotting immediately their groups of friends occupying the usual table beside the big windows.  They quickly made their way towards them when Yunho stopped abruptly making Jongho stumble on his back.

“What-” the younger boy begun but smirked when he followed his friend’s gaze.

“Ooooh our Yunho got it bad~”

“Yah brat I’m your Hyung! And please do speak louder; they didn’t hear you all the way across school.” The taller hissed at Jongho. He kind of regretted telling him about his crush on Yeosang. The maknae was looking for any chance to tease him about it.

He looked back at Yeosang who had by now sat down on a small table in the corner as he usually did, his friends yet to come, ignoring Jongho’s kissy noises and nudging on his ribs.

“Go to the others, I’ll join you later” He said and made his way to the cute boy. (He’d later take care of the young boy for yelling a “ _Whipped_ ” after him).

As he got closer he realized that his eyes weren’t playing games with him back when he saw the boy entering the room. They didn’t share today’s first classes so he hadn’t seen him at all till now. That’s why he only noticed now the marvelous pink locks that peaked out from the beanie that covered Yeosang’s head.

“Hello there” Yunho greeted once he reached the table, startling the other a bit who was busy playing with his phone.

“Yunho, hi… How are you?” Yeosang, polite as always, replied with his deep sweet voice. Yunho zoned out a bit when his eyes met with Yeosang’s but quickly snapped out of it.

“I’m fine but why don’t _you_ tell me what’s this?” He replied cheekily at the other while circling his finger above his head to show the other what he was referring to. He loved the casual relationship that they had developed over the years. He would always go randomly at Yeosang and talk to him about whatever. It was a normal thing to do for Yunho. He had no problem starting a conversation with even a stranger and being his outgoing happy self. Maybe that made Yeosang open up to him more than he had with the others. Maybe he had gained his trust somehow…

“Oh you mean my hair? I just lost a stupid bet and my cousin made me dye them pink” He grumbled obviously not happy with the result. It was expected actually. Pink hair drew too much attention on someone like Yeosang who _didn’t like_ being in the spotlight.

“I think it’s nice. You look cute” _Wow where did that come from._

“Uh… Thanks I guess? But how do you know it’s nice? I didn’t take my beanie of yet”

 _Because anything looks good on you_ “Then why don’t you show me?” Yunho teased the younger boy not really expecting him to actually reveal his pink fluffy hair with a blushing face.

“Taeyong hyung, my cousin, did all the bleaching and dyeing”

“Oh, Taeyong sunbae?”

“Yes, _him_ ” Yeosang said like he holds a grudge against him. Which he probably does.

Yunho remembered Taeyong when he was still in school (he had graduated by now). He still saw him sometimes with Yeosang when they were hanging out at a local coffee shop or at the park. He always experimented with his hair and Yunho remembered when the older had them pink for a while. The two boys kind of looked alike even though they were only cousins and now siblings. Well, bless Taeyong and his pink hair dye.

When Yunho saw Yeosang’s friend, Seonghwa, approaching he bid the other goodbye and returned to his table earning a lot of teasing from his friends.

***

It was a boring day today. Yunho had still two classes left till he could finally call it a day. He was walking back to class when he stumbled upon Wooyoung. Unfortunately, this year they didn’t share many courses together so he only met the boy during breaks. Since they still got some time till classes started they stayed behind a bit to fool around and get lose from the stressful day. Yunho was almost out of sight when Wooyoung called him and ran after him.

“Hey Yunho! Wait!”

“What happened?”

“Kang Yeosang? He’s in your class right? And you’re friends?” He said a little breathless.

“Uhm… yeah?” So to others it looked like they were friends?

“Can you give him this assignment? It’s due to Monday and he was absent today. The teacher asked me to give it to him.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll give it to him”

“Thank you! See you later!!”

***

Valentine’s Day was always hectic. Flowers and cards all over the school, heartbreaks and love confessions and of course, tons of chocolate.

Yunho received a good amount of candy and gifts as he did every year. Many girls dared to give them to him face to face and express their liking towards him (he of course always tried to be as polite as anyone could be while rejecting someone). But most preferred to stay anonymous and left nameless love confessions on his desk.

He had just stuffed everything in his locker and returned to class hoping to find his desk clear of any chocolate, flowers, cards or anything like that. He stopped abruptly as he was about to enter when he saw a girl, probably an underclass judging from her uniform, leaving something on _Yeosang’s_ desk.

Something weird, uncomfortable, started filling Yunho’s mind. Something didn’t feel right. Was it _jealousy_? Somehow he didn’t want that girl-or anyone else-confessing to Yeosang. What if he read the girl’s confession and he realized that he liked her too and they became a couple? No that wasn’t right. She wasn’t the right one for Yeosang. She wouldn’t be able to look after him, to treasure him and cherish him like… like _he_ would. He hated even the possibility of the sweet angel like boy with somebody else. He felt like he wanted to go there and grab the offending offerings from the other boy’s desk. And that’s exactly what he did as soon as the girl left…

***

“I’m coming! Stop complaining. I’m just around the corner!” Yunho ended the call angrily. He was in panicked state when he called Jongho over but his mother had made him to go buy some groceries and so the other had already arrived at his house.

 

“Hey hyung. What’s the emergency?” Yunho was greeted by Jongho on his bed. His mother had already left for the weekend leaving them alone.

“Okay, don’t you dare make fun of me…” He started explaining while rummaging around his room. “ _Where is it?”_

“Jongho, did you see a chocolate bar around here?”

“Yes. And I ate it” the younger boy shrugged and threw the wrapping paper on him.

“WHAT?!”

“Hey! Don’t get mad! You left me alone here waiting for YOU. Now tell me-”

“You idiot! That chocolate was the reason I called you here! A girl left it on Yeosang’s desk and I took it”

“What?! Why would you do that!”

“I don’t know, it was an impulsive-”

“You were jealous!” Jongho interrupted him trying to hold his laugh.

“N-no… stop laughing this is serious! I feel bad now. I was thinking of returning the chocolate tomorrow and the note-”

 “There was a note too? What did it say?” Jongho asked clearly amused by the whole situation.

“Something about liking him and making her heart flutter and… I don’t know I threw it away.” Yunho rubbed his face realizing how immaturely he had acted.

“Well, then we can’t do anything now, can we? Poor Yeosang hyung. He’ll probably think that no one gave him chocolates for Valentine’s Day…”

“Stop saying that! Now I feel even worse.”

“But that’s the truth. Hyung, since you like him why didn’t you give him anything?”

Why didn’t he? Indeed, he could give Yeosang something for Valentine’s Day. He didn’t need to leave a note or anything, just a small gift. Maybe Yeosang would be touched. No, nonsense. He couldn’t do that. It would be weird. Yeosang would freak out if he learned that Yunho left him a gift for the day of love. He probably wasn’t even into boys.

“Can you suggest a solution and stop speaking nonsense?” he finally replied irritated.

“What do you want me to say? There’s nothing you can do unless you want to make homemade chocolate and give it to him”

“…”

“No, Hyung, no! don’t tell me you’re actually considering doing that.” Jongho whined when he saw Yunho’s smile and knowing looks.

“Oh yes. And you are going to help me.”

***

Yunho arrived once _again_ too early at school. But at least this time he had a mission. He just hoped that Yeosang would come to school today as he was absent the last couple of days.

 Thankfully, his prayers were heard as when he entered the classroom he spotted Yeosang’s mop of pink hair, his face that was focused on something that he was writing turning to meet Yunho’s when he heard him entering.

“Good morning. Will this become a habit?” His deep voice echoed in the empty room.

“Huh?”

“You coming early I mean.” Yeosang smiled. He sounded tired.

“Oh, I don’t think so?” Yunho laughed awkwardly. It was the first time he felt awkward with someone. “Uhm, how are you feeling? I guess you were sick or something…”

“Yes, but I’m feeling better now, thank you.”

Yunho nodded after that and then just stood there not knowing what to do or what to say. Luckily he remembered the actual reason he was there in the first time. He quickly took out of his bag the nicely wrapped package and left it on the other’s desk who was busy writing something again.

“Hey, Yeosang, I found this yesterday on your desk and I guessed it would be better if I took it as you weren’t here.”

Yeosang’s eyes widened as he took the rectangular object and slowly unwrapped it.

“Chocolate?” He raised his sparkling eyes at Yunho reminding him of a kitten.

“I guess you got a secret admirer” he chuckled at the cute boy, trying not to coo at the blush that rose to the younger boy’s full cheeks.

“Oh, well thank you.” He quickly put the chocolate away and focused again on doing the homework he missed probably. _Homework?_

“Oh fuck!” Yunho exclaimed suddenly, startling the other. “Sorry about that… but Wooyoung gave me an assignment to pass to you but I left it at home.”

“That’s okay. Don’t be so upset.” Yeosang smiled at him sensing his panic.

“If it’s okay with you, you can come over after school? My house is on your way.” _Did I just blurt out that I know where he lives?!_

  “I’m not a stalker or anything! I just live in the same neighborhood and I’ve seen you-”

“Relax; I know where you live too. We’ve greeted each other before, remember? But yes if it’s alright with you, I’ll come” Yeosang laughed and Yunho swears that that was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. But now that he thinks of it, Yeosang’s right. They both know were each other house is.

“Yes of course. Don’t mind me it’s still too early for my brain to work properly.”

***

After school they went to Yunho’s home with Jongho tagging along of course. Yeosang didn’t stay for long. He just waited with Jongho for Yunho to find the assignment and then left quickly. There was a change in his behavior but Yunho guessed he was just shy for being for the first time in his house.

He was greeted with a creepy smiling Jongho still sitting on the stool once Yeosang had left.

“What?”

“Yeosang was pretty flustered now, don’t you think?” Jongho eyed him still grinning.

“He’s just shy… Or-Yah, don’t tell me you said anything weird to him?”

“I didn’t do anything!”the maknae replied annoyed but smiled again anyway “Won’t you clean up your kitchen? There’s chocolate everywhere”

“You’re right” Yunho sighed seeing the mess. There was dry white chocolate everywhere and dried berries all over the counter. Not to mention the kitchen utensils. His mum would be so mad if she returns and finds this mess.

As he began cleaning up he failed to hear Jongho’s comment “ _He’s so dense sometimes… both of them_ ”.

***

March, 14

White Day. Thankfully it was mostly boys returning the gifts they received on Valentine’s Day. So Yunho didn’t expect to find a chocolate nicely wrapped with ribbons and a note under it on his desk at the end of school.

_Dear Yunho,_

_Please receive this chocolate as a thank you gift for Valentine’s Day._

PS. _The chocolate you gave me was really sweet but not as sweet as you._

_PPS. If you want to meet, you’ll know where to find me._

_< 3_

What the hell?? Could it be? He didn’t give chocolate to anyone on Valentine’s Day beside Yeosang. But he didn’t know it was him, did he?

There was only one way to find out. He had to confront Yeosang. He hastily threw his things in his bag and left. Today he had stayed late at school due to some of his club’s activities so the only guess he had to where the other would be was at the park. That’s where he’d usually spot him every time he stayed at school till late. If the secret sender was indeed Yeosang then that’s where he should be.

He ran most of the way to the park, his heart almost coming out of his chest but not because he was tired. There were so many scenarios going threw his head right now. But the thing he was most scared of was if this was some kind of prank. He couldn’t believe that Yeosang would in any way leave him that note.

When he reached his destination he stopped to take a breath and scanned the area. There were many children playing, couples chilling, dogs’ owners watching over their pets. But most importantly, there was a young boy with silky pink hair sitting cross-legged under a tree, next to him a skateboard and his eyes focused on a flying drone above him. There was no doubt that that was Kang Yeosang.

Yunho could be making a terrible mistake but he took out the chocolate, fixed his messy hair and school uniform and slowly approached the other.

“H-hey” he greeted him when he was standing over him.

Yeosang turned his gaze towards him and his eyes fell on Yunho’s hands that were clutching tightly on the chocolate. He then landed his drone and left it aside motioning for Yunho to sit opposite of him. He did just that.

“I see you got my chocolate… and you found out I left it for you…” he turned his reddening face down looking at his lap.

“How? I mean how do you know it was me on Valentine’s Day?”

 “Well, when I came over to your home to get the assignment, you hadn’t really cleaned up” he laughed and looked at Yunho.

“And how do you know I hadn’t made a chocolate for someone else?”

“Because most will give milk chocolate and not a white one with dried red berries. Your kitchen was full of just that… And maybe when I noticed that your friend Jongho made some comments…”

“Ugh that kid!” Yunho pretended to be angry but he couldn’t keep the smile that was forming on his face. Was this a dream? “So… you think I’m sweet?”

“Huh? Oh, you mean the note” Yeosang looked at him and suddenly his face turned serious. “Ever since I came here you were always so nice to me. Even though everyone else thought I was cold and snobbish I guess, you didn’t. You stayed. And I really appreciate that. I know I might be hard to be around… so of course I think you’re sweet. Besides I think its cute how you took that girl’s chocolate and then made another one to give me because you felt bad”

“Jongho?” Yunho sighed already knowing how Yeosang knew about the girl.

“Who else” he grinned and Yunho felt like he should thank his friend for spilling everything to Yeosang that day.

He slid closer to the smaller till their knees were touching. After a deep breath he finally took the courage to confess what he felt for the past years.

“So, I guess you already know by now but I-I really like you… in a romantic way”

“And I like you too” Yeosang giggled with his glistening eyes and blushing cheeks, making all of Yunho’s fantasies and dreams seem nothing compared to the actual Kang Yeosang.

Slowly Yunho leaned closer. This was right. This was reality. Yeosang’s eyes were closed. His eyelashes stroking gently his cheeks, his lips trembling slightly and breath coming out shaky as he was probably nervous. But he still looked stunning. Oh so perfectly stunning just by sitting there. His lips were almost touching Yeosang’s, his heart about to burst. He finally closed the distance, lips pressing softly against the pink haired boy’s, feeling him respond right away.

After a while he pulled back, his hand coming to the other’s cheek, stroking it gently and his thumb falling on his plump rosy lips making Yeosang whine cutely and turn his head to the other side. Yunho chuckled and moved to sit next to the other instead of in front of him, observing how he started flying his small drone again.

“So is this our first date?” Yunho decided to tease the sweet boy some more as he liked his flustered face.

“What? No!”

“Why? You told me to come here, so it’s a date.”

“Hmph, you didn’t even ask me to be your boyfriend. This is clearly not a date.” He pouted playfully and focused on the remote control in his hands.

“Aw, is Yeosangie mad? Then will you be my boyfriend?”

“As if! You have to prove yourself first…” he turned to look at Yunho’s shocked face and the continued “I want lots of chocolates and candies. You should know that I love sweets.”

Yunho realized that the other was messing with him and side hugged him sighing as he couldn’t be happier.

“Anything you want Sangie”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I hope there will be more Yunho/Yeosang ff in the future *^*


End file.
